When Freedom Comes
by DJ Bunny
Summary: TFA: What would you do if you was being abused all you life? Follow NightRunner as she goes through her spark breaking adventure of getting away from her father.
1. Chapter 1 Captured

Chapter 1

Captured

I am Nightracer, daughter of Megatron, and I would like to tell you, my story. Everything happened in the Decepticon base. I walked though the mineshaft tunnels, humming a tune. I passed by Blacknarchnia on the way. "Hello Nightracer," She greeted. "Hi," I greeted back, then went on. I reached the exit, and walked out. I sat down and watched Skywarp, and Thundercracker pull tricks in the sky. "Give up 'Cracker! You know you'll never beat me!" I heard Skywarp yell from above, to Thundercracker. I laughed as they began to argue.

I walked into the forest and left the two to argue. I watched a few organic creatures graze, upon the grass in the meadow. I got back up and went on. I ended up in downtown Detroit. I guess a human saw me, then the Decepticon logo. "Decepticon!" The human yelled in fright. "Somebody get the Autobots!" Another one yelled. I was so dead. I ran for my life into the woods, but I heard steps running behind me. You could call this a day in the life, if you wanted to. I turned my head around and screamed when I saw a yellow and black Autobot gaining up on me. Primus that Autobot was fast. I was soon tackled to the ground, by that Autobot. "Get off me!" I yelled, in complete terror. I kicked him off of me, but I was lifted off the ground, by my scruff-bar. "I have her Prime," the Autobot that had me said looking at me. "Good work Ratchet," a red and blue Autobot said. I think that might have been Optimus Prime.

They took me to their base. Well, I was captured by the Autobots. "Is that a Decepticon?" A red headed human asked. "Yes it is, Sari," Optimus answered, walking into the base. "Bucket heads." I mumbled. "Optimus, doesn't she look like umm, Nightracer?" A golden and black autobot asked, walking up to the Prime. "It might be," Optimus said, shocked. "Well you finally notice its little old me Prime? Yeah your niece!" I said sarcastically. "Who is Nightracer, bossbot?" That black and yellow autobot asked. "Well, Bumblebee that is Megatron's-" Optimus coughed with a fist over his mouth plates, "Youngling." He coughed. So, his name is Bumblebee. Eh, whatever. "Lets get her in the brig," Prowl said. "And contact Sentinel." Soon enough I was headed for the brig.

It was dark, and cold in the brig. The brig entrance door hissed open. The autobots that walked in were that jerk Sentinel Prime, some black and white mech I don't know, and some pair of twins, who walked off somewhere. "This better be good Optimus. I have better things to do," Sentinel said grimily. "Trust me Sentinel, This is good." Optimus declared. When Sentinel looked in the cell window, he nearly went into over load. "Is that Nightracer?" Sentinel asked in disbelief. Everybody's a bucket head here. "Yes, Sentinel that is Megatron's daughter," Optimus answered. This was going to be a long day. Definitely.

As soon as they left, I went with my escape plan. Should I bust out the window? Wait there is no window. Maybe I should try and bust the door down. Wait I was only a femling. Nothing will work! 'This is going great.' I thought sarcastically. I took out my knife I had with me, which I forgot about, and started rubbing it on the bars. They soon fell off after a few breems, and I climbed out. Now, part 2 of the Escape Plan. Find the exit without being spotted by Autobots. This was going to take forever, and it did. I snuck past the autobots and ran out the exit.

I was free! Free as those organic creatures called birds! I ran all the way to the forest. "I'm free! Free, free, free! Free as a bird!" I said cheerfully, as I skipped into the forest. I ran into the mineshaft tunnels, finding my way through the tunnels. I made it into the throne room and skidded to a stop before I could bump into Blitzwing. "Hi Blitzwing! Bye Blitzwing!" I greeted and said a quick good bye, as I zoomed to my quarters. "Hello, uh, vhat?" He spluttered. I laughed as he was confused when I ran off fast. He's so easy to trick.

When I reached my quarters, I immediately locked the door and jumped on my berth. I lied down and turned off the lights in my quarters. I checked my eternal clock and it said 12:00 AM Earth Time. I signed. I wish I could see my cousin, Cometracer. She's a autobot. Even though she is one, I miss her.


	2. Chapter 2 Facing Megatron's Rage

Authors Note: Sorry for not putting an Authors Note in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gives me a lot of headaches. PM or Review me if you want me to add your character in my story. Thanks for the inspiration Lightning Prime, MissCHsparkles and Mollie3! You inspired me with you fanfics. Nightracer, Birdwing, and Skystreak belong to me. I don't own Transformers Animated. Hasbro and Cartoon Network do.

Warning: Break out the tissues, there is a sad, dramatic part in this chapter.

Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Facing Megatron's Rage

I woke up from recharge the next solar-cycle. I yawned and got up from my berth. I walked out of my quarters and down the mineshafts. In 10 breems, I was in the Rec room. I went to the energon dispenser, to get some energon. I sat down on the couch, drinking my energon. I had no interest in oil. Why would anyone want to get drunk? It's just wrong. Great I'm sounding like an Autobot. I saw my friend, Skystreak, lounging on another couch, watching the news. "Hey, Skystreak. How's it going?" I asked the blue and white seeker. "What's up Nightracer? Yeah I'm fine," Skystreak replied. She was always so cheerful. Skystreak is a femling too.

I left the Rec room, and went to the throne room. I just hope I didn't miss the attack plan. If I did, I was in for it. I sometimes reported what was happening, and what the Autobots were about to do in battle. It was a dangerous job, but I was honored to do it.

"So you finally came, Nightracer." Megatron growled. Oh man, I was in for it. "Hey, I had to get energon," I defended, with a serious look on my face plates. He grabbed me by the scruff bar and threw me across the room. I landed with a heavy thump. Megatron walked over to me and kicked me across the room. Ok, I call this youngling abuse. But does Megatron care? No. I groaned and clutched my arm. Soon I heard running pede steps. I looked up and there stood my mother, Birdwing.

"Nightracer?" She said in shock, as I lied on the floor whimpering. "What happened?" I looked at my mother with tears in my optics as Megatron looked at her with rage in his optics. He walked back over to me ready to kick me again, until someone held him back.

"Stop this, Megatron!" Birdwing said in fright, trying to hold him back. She ran over to me picking me up, and holding me, to her chest plates. Birdwing ran, into the tunnels. We told each other secrets. Mine was that I didn't understand the Decepticon terms, and loved the creatures in the forest. Her secret was that she wanted to join the autobots and runaway with me. Be a traitor. I liked her idea. So here we were running together, away from the decepticons.

Suddenly a fusion cannon blast shot my mother in the back, making her drop me. I skidded across the floor and hit a tree, not too hard. I rubbed my head and sat up and seen my mother lying motionless.

"Mama!" I cried out, seeing her offline. I was ready to cry, seeing her like that, motionless, lifeless, and helpless. I screamed when she turned grey. I was frightened to death, scared that she was in the well of allsparks, seeing Primus. I started screaming. "Mama! Mama! Wake up Mama! Mama!" I kept screaming, trembling while shaking her motionless body. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to die? I needed her, so badly. I screamed again with tears in my optics. I was scared to death. My mother was dead, I was left with a killer. I didn't want to go back. I was too frightened that, I was going to offline too. It started thundering, and I looked up. It started raining. Well, it did say it was going to rain. I knew a little about humans, from my friend, Skystreak. I felt like my spark just broke in half, in a million pieces. I fell to my knee plating, tears streaming down my optics, falling onto the cold ground.

I dragged my mother back inside the base. I stopped dragging her when I arrived, in the Rec room. My face plates were stained with tears, looking miserable. Skystreak turned around, from where she was sitting. She smiled at me then stopped when, she seen Birdwing's offline body.

"Nightracer! What happened?" Skystreak exclaimed. I sniffled and looked at my mother's body.

"M-M-Megatron killed h-her," I stammered about to cry. She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Why would he do it?" Skystreak asked, in concern. I was too upset to talk anymore. My mother was dead, I felt like crying, I was totally was miserable. Starscream stopped talking to his clones, and stared in shock at Birdwing's offline body. This was the worst day in history, of my life. Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? My questions flooded my processor. Those were questions that wouldn't be answered, by anyone. Never, never answered.

Authors Note: Sad story. Poor Nightracer. Well up next is the funereal for Birdwing


	3. Chapter 3 Spark Breaking Funereal

Authors Note: Here is the funereal of Nightracer's mother. Just so you know, through the night, Megatron was in pain too. Killing his own mate, this would mean breaking the spark bond results, in a lot of pain. I don't know if I should say break out the tissues. I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. I only own Nightracer, Birdwing, and Skystreak.

Suggestions are welcome, Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 3

Spark Breaking Funereal

The funereal wasn't going to be long. I was leaning on my friend, Skystreak. She was Starscream's little sister. Back to the situation, we all stood there. Blitzwing and Lugnut lifted her body and got ready to throw her in the river from the cliff. I was in tears. How could this happen? I watched as Blitzwing and Lugnut threw her in the river. I broke into more tears leaning on my friend as I watched this happen. I felt like running away that day. Skystreak looked at me. "I want to run away too, Nightracer." She whispered her voice full of sorrow. How did she know I wanted to run away? "How did you know I wanted to run away, Skystreak?" I asked in shock.

"By the look of your face plates."

"Oh."

I walked to the Rec room with Skystreak. I growled when we walked by Megatron. We went on. We arrived in the Rec room and poured us energon from the energon dispenser. We both sat down on a couch. "I'm sorry for your loss, Nightracer." Skystreak said softly. I just whimpered and looked away. I was too young to be losing my mother. But Megatron had to ruin it. I got up from my seat. "I'm going to runaway tonight." With that I walked off to my quarters. I grabbed my belongings and put them in subspace. I looked at the picture of me as a sparkling sitting with Birdwing. I looked at it for a long time then put it in subspace.

I walked out of my quarters and down the mineshaft towards the exit. Somebody stopped me in my tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard Megatron's voice growl. "Away from you and the Decepticons!" I yelled hotly. I wrenched out of his grip, jumped up and kicked him in the face. I ran for my life. I was running so fast I almost tripped. I made it out of the cave and ran deep into the forest. Branches hit me in the face, chiggers what the humans called them, clung to my soft armor as I ran.

When I went so far into the forest, I got lost. I looked around rapidly, trying to figure out where I was. I heard footsteps. Suddenly a pink and cyan femling stepped out I almost cried in joy. "Cometracer!" I cried out in joy. We both hugged each other. My long lost cousin. I didn't want to let go of her. I was afraid she would disappear. "Nightracer! I've missed you so much," Cometracer said in disbelief. She had no idea what I was going through. She had no idea that my mother died, Megatron almost killed me, I wasn't going to see my friend, Skystreak again, and I was lost.

"Cometracer, Birdwing just offlined, and Megatron is going to kill me if he finds me. I ran away Comet, I ran away." I said my voice full of sorrow. "Oh Nightracer, you can join the Autobots! You can stay with me!" She said hopefully. I wish I could. Maybe I could. "I don't know Cometracer. What if I was dragged in a battle and Megatron saw me? What would happen then? I would be offline then. He offlined Mama and he will offline me." I said frightened. Cometracer looked at me in disbelief. I was so scared. I didn't want to offline. I could join the Autobots. Maybe I should. And I was going to join the Autobots no matter what the risk was, I was going into safety and that was that!

Authors Note: Well there you go Nightracer found her cousin. Ok here is the cheese:

Word count: 695 words.


	4. Chapter 4 Joining the Autobots

Authors Note: Nightracer is finally free from the Decepticons. But that doesn't mean everything is worked out. What happens to Nightracer? Read on to find out. I do not own Transformers; I only own Nightracer, Cometracer, Skystreak, and Birdwing. My friend owns Venom a Decepticon scientist.

Suggestions are welcome. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 4

Joining the Autobots

Cometracer and I walked through the forest. We made it out and walked down Detroit. We stopped by a factory looking building that was abandoned. What was this place? Maybe it was the Autobot base? Anyway, we went inside the building. There was the Autobots in there. Bumblebee was almost about to scream when that human beat him on what the humans call video games.

"NOOOOOO!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Yes!" The human cheered.

I was watching dumbstruck. This place was crazier than the Decepticons base. Of course that was because of Blitzwing's face, Random. Moving on. The medic was talking to Prime, while the other madness went on. That cyber-ninja, Prowl was trying so hard to meditate. Cometracer lead me over to the couch. Bumblebee looked at me and nearly freaked out and fell off the couch backwards screaming.

"DECEPTICON!" He screamed as loud as he could freaking out. I winced and covered my audio receptors.

"Take a chill pill!" I yelled covering my audio receptors. Man, I sounded like a human. Bumblebee was still screaming until the human threw the game controller in his mouth plates. I laughed. Bumblebee was dumbstruck and spit out the controller.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"To shut you up," The human replied. This place is freaky.

Cometracer was introducing me to the Autobots. "This is Bumblebee, my brother who is weird with video games."

"HEY!"

"That meditating one over there is Prowl. The red and blue robot is me and Bumblebee's creator, Optimus Prime. That's Ratchet over there. And last is Bulkhead over there, real nice guy." Heh, maybe the Autobots wasn't such a horrible little band after all. Bumblebee though, he needs to stop screaming all the time. What I've learned is never ever anger Ratchet the Hatchet. It's a tough risk. And man do those wrenches hurt when they hit you. Yeah, I've experienced it before in battle. Somehow he saw me and threw a wrench. It knocked me out for a jour.

Cometracer ran up to me. "Oh I forgot that human is Sari."

"Oh ok." I mumbled.

Cometracer told me I could stay in her quarters with her. When we arrived there I took my stuff from subspace and sat them down. She set me up a berth. I walked over to it and sat a metal bear that my mother made for me when I was a sparkling. I put her picture on a desk and lied down on my berth even thought it was still day.

I sat up on my berth with my legs to my chest, with my arms wrapped around them as I rested my head on my knee plating.

Memories flooded through my processor. I remembered how she played with me when I was a sparkling, when she helped me walk for the first time, taught me to talk, showed me the forest for the first time, taught me how to defend myself, defended me from death, offlined protecting me.

By the time the memories faded, tears were streaming down my optics. I still wondered why she had to offline. We all loved her. I can hardly remember her faceplates without looking at her picture. Birdwing should have never offlined. It's all Megatron's fault, he offlined her.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and seen Bumblebee standing there. "Um, hi," I greeted.

"Want to challenge me on a video game?" He asked.

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose."

"You're so on."

We sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Bumblebee handed me a video game controller. I took it and stared at the screen. Our characters started battling. Mine kicked him up the face, ninja style. Bumblebee looked shocked at my skill. "Hey, I warned you. I had practice," I giggled. He just growled and punched my character in the face.

It was about two earth hours and the game was still on. "Give up, Autobot," I said tiredly.

"Never."

Sari was shocked as she could be. Finally the screen said KO. Bumblebee won. "Man, I need more practice,"

"So true," Bumblebee said in triumph.

"Shut your mouth plates,"

I walked back to me and Cometracer's shared quarters. I stopped and thought I might go for a walk in the woods. So I turned back and went through Detroit, and into the woods. It was a nice night, the moon was full, stars were shining brightly, and it was just beautiful. I stopped and wondered.

Is Mama watching me right now from The Well of Allsparks? I didn't have time to answer my question when a voice growled softly from behind me. "Hello youngling," I squeaked and turned around quickly. There stood a tall Decepticon that was dark green and black. "W-who are y-you?" I stammered.

"I am Venom. I am here to take you back to the Decepticon base," He answered. I panicked what now?

"Never! I'm never going back!" I screamed and ran. Venom was running towards me fast. I was never going to win. I was lifted off of the ground by my scruff-bar. He started carrying me towards the Decepticon base. I screamed and tried to punch him.

"Help! Somebody!" I screamed. Nobody could hear me this deep in the woods. I was doomed. No one to save me, no one to come and kick this 'Cons skid-plate.

Authors Note: Oh no! Nightracer is captured by Venom! Well the good part is at least it wasn't Lockdown. What will happen to Nightracer? Will anyone notice she's gone? Till next time on: When Freedom Comes


	5. Chapter 5 Freedom Doesn't Last

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait I was stuck on trying to find out what was going to happen next. So here is the new chapter. Still this is a gift to one of my good friends who is a huge Bumblebee fan. Hope you enjoy this friend. Nightracer, Skystreak and Cometracer belong to me. Venom belongs to another friend.

Enjoy and please review.

P.S.

I might not update for a little more while after this chapter for the cause of School.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Freedom Doesn't Last

Venom turned towards somewhere else instead of the Decepticon base. I wondered where he was going. I kept rocking myself until I was swinging. I swung high and kicked him in the face plates. He grunted and nearly fell over. Venom dropped me and I took off running. I ran so fast I felt like my pedes were going to fall off. I scrambled up a tree and hid in it. "Where are you youngling?" He demanded with a growl. I was breathing so fast, but tried to calm myself down. I was just so scared.

I accidently let out a small whimper. Venom looked up the tree and saw my pede. "Youngling, come down." He growled. I started thinking for an escape plan to get out of the tree safely and get away from that spider former. I snapped off a branch and threw it at him. The branch hit him and he fell over. I rushed from out of the tree and towards the exit of the forest.

"Cometracer!" I screamed. Suddenly someone grabbed me. I turned around and seen my old buddy Skystreak. "Nightracer?" She said shocked. I looked at her for a while.

"Skystreak," I said in joy and hugged her. Skystreak just clung to me. "Skystreak, I'm being chased by someone." I said my voice about to crack.

"Who? Who Nightracer?" She asked worried. For a femling, she sure did act serious. I looked at her and thought a while. I looked left then right seeing if we were being watched or Venom was wait to just jump out of somewhere.

"Someone named Venom," I answered. Skystreak looked dumbstruck. Did she even know who he was? Or was he unknown? I only knew he was after me and he was a Decepticon.

"Who is that?" Skystreak asked dumbstruck. Figures she doesn't know who he is. Well the only thing I could think was I'm doomed. Doomed forever until I'm back at the Autobot base.

"I don't know Skystreak but all I know is I need to get back to the Autobot base quickly." I said. She looked at me and nodded. Skystreak always understood anyone. Even Starscream and he's pretty difficult to understand at times.

"Ok Nightracer, but promise me we'll see each other again sometime." Skystreak said shakily. I thought it over and knew we would see each other again, unless Starscream found out she was planning to come with me.

"Ok Skystreak I promise." I promised her. I knew we would see each other again. We were best friends and no one could separate us.

Skystreak took my servo and her thrusters started to heat up. Soon we were in the air and headed for the Autobot base. That was my first time flying and I loved it. The wind blew in my face plates as we flew towards the plant. She landed and hugged me one last time.

"We will meet again Nightracer," Skystreak promised. I nodded and she flew off. I turned towards the base and walked in.

This was what was happening; Bumblebee was trying to defeat Sari on a video game, Prowl was meditating, Ratchet was cleaning his tools, Bulkhead was egging on Bumblebee, and Optimus was looking at a data pad. I shook my head as Bumblebee started screaming something about 'I'm losing'.

"No no no!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Yes yes yes!" Sari yelled also.

The screen said KO. I rolled my optics at what Bumblebee screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Yes!"

This Autobot base was still weird. Cometracer ran into the room and seen me. Her optics widened huge.

"Cousin! Where have you been?" She asked. Oh Primus this was going to be a long day.

"Well uh, I was captured by some spider former called Venom." I answered with an innocent look. Cometracer looked at me like I was crazy. Then her look changed to relief.

"Well at least your back and safe, Nightracer." She said in relief. I looked at Bumblebee who was fell off the couch at losing. I had an evil idea and walked up to him. "Hey Beepers, get up it's not like you lost your head." I said with that nickname.

"Beepers? What the slag?" He said dumbstruck. I laughed and grabbed a controller and started playing with Sari. Bumblebee still stood there silently taking the nickname as an insult almost. He looked at me slowly then turned away and went to his room. I laughed and Sari looked at me mischievously.

"Hmm, Beepers…." She said slowly, "I have a new nickname for him." She laughed. Man, this was going to be good. I knew he hated it and I loved it.

Soon enough it was dark out and I was looking out at the stars outside. Earth had many wonders that couldn't be solved. I looked at the sky still thinking about my mother. I was never going back. If I did I would be killed. They didn't like traitors. I was happy with the Autobots. No one abusing you, and nobody harassing you. It was like the Well of Allsparks. I went back inside and seen nobody was there. They all probably went to recharge, I thought. I went to my own room and seen Cometracer recharging peacefully. I went to my own berth and laid down. I soon drifted off into recharge.

Authors note: So Nightracer is free once again. But will that last? Will Bumblebee react to the new nickname? Well I know he's going to react and so do you. Well next up is another day of mystery that I can't even solve.

Word count: 1,025


	6. Chapter 6 Speech Is Not Important

Authors Note: Ok, I decided to update early. In this chapter something happens to Bumblebee. What could it be? Please review and enjoy. I own Nightracer, Skystreak, and Cometracer. Sorry for the misspelling or maybe misspelling, the spider femme's name.

Chapter 6

Speech Is Not Important

I jumped out of bed when I woke up, and glanced around the room. I looked at Cometracer, who was drinking an energon cube. "Come on, Nightracer, have an energon cube." She offered.

"Ok, I'll have one." I said in defeat. Cometracer threw me an energon cube and I caught it. I sipped it and walked out of the room with Cometracer beside me. We walked into the Rec room and saw Bumblebee sitting there looking excited.

"What's up, Bee?" I greeted as I flipped over from the back of the couch and onto the seat. He just looked at me. "Nothing, I'm only waiting for the battle in the forest." Bumblebee grinned. My optics bulged in shock. Not a battle, anything but a battle.

Suddenly the alarm went off and they all jumped up. I slowly got to my pedes as they all transformed. Sense I was too young for scanning a vehicle; I just sat on Bumblebee's bumper.

As soon as we found the Decepticons, I got off Bumblebee's bumper so he could transform. I saw, these Decepticons standing there, Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Blacknarchnia. Then I saw someone blue and white that was a seeker, behind Starscream. I gasped, it was Skystreak! She saw me and buried her face in her servos.

They all started clashing together, punching, shooting, and kicking each other. I pulled out my energon sword slowly, watching for anyone. Suddenly I heard a scream then it cut off. What was that?

I turned around and cried out when I saw Bumblebee, lying there with his neck plating open and wires tore. I screamed in fright and ran towards him. He started trying to say something, but it only came out as buzzes.

"Ratchet," I screamed and saw him turn around. Ratchet gasped and ran for Bumblebee. He kneeled down for Bumblebee and looked at his neck. Ratchet shook his head sadly.

"His vocalizer is damaged," Ratchet admitted. I buried my face in my servos. This had to happen to Bumblebee? Why not me? I stared at Bumblebee in sorrow and looked at Cometracer who was charging towards him.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling down at her brother. I looked at Ratchet who looked back at me.

"Well uh, his vocalizer was shot." I answered. Cometracer looked at me with a wild look.

"Are you kidding me?" She said in disbelief. I shook my head and turned away. How come she never believes stuff?

Soon the Decepticons fled, and we went to base. While everything happened I went to my shared room and sat on my berth. I took my data pad that had everything written in it. I started writing fancy looking letters.

Dear Journal,

What happened today was weird. Apparently when we got back, Bumblebee was rushed to the med bay. I started praying to Primus that Bumblebee would be ok. I kept praying and praying, until I was tired. I stopped praying and looked up. For some reason I thought I heard Skystreak's voice in my head telling me it would be ok. I didn't know if I should believe the voice, but somehow I knew it was her really telling me. Nobody knows but actually me and Skystreak's friendship was so strong that we could feel what the other felt. Kind of like a mates bond. Anyway, When Bumblebee came out, he looked petrified. He latterly looked like he seen a ghost! I just thought it was unbelievable. I had no idea why he was looking like that, until Ratchet told me he lost his voice and would never be able to talk again. I felt a sudden weight in my tanks when he said that. How could Bumblebee lose his voice? It was almost too shocking to believe it. I just hoped he got his voice back.

Authors note: Ok, I have no idea why I put fancy words in here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Credit goes to my friend for suggesting that Bumblebee lost his voice. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 A Day Full of Mysteries

Authors Note: Ok, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Here's the chapter anyways…. Oh! I figured out Nightracer was a taken name from G2 so I'm changing her name to Nightrunner. So, Nightrunner, Cometracer, and Skystreak belong to me.

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 7

A Day Full of Wonders and Mysteries

I got out of my berth and looked for Cometracer. It looked like she was already up from her empty berth. I stepped out of the door and went for the REC room.

I stood there and seen Bumblebee trying to speak, again…. He started to say something but it came out in whirrs and buzzes.

I jumped onto the couch, and looked at Bumblebee. "What you trying to talk again?" I asked with a grin. He tried to say the answer but it was only a buzz.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could write down what happened?" I guessed. Bulkhead looked at me.

"Probably…." He answered with his head in the clouds. Human reference…..

Bumblebee grabbed a nearby transformer sized pencil and started writing down on a piece of paper. It was not English but Cybertronian.

"What does it say?" Sari asked, not knowing our races' language.

"Eh, I'll read it." I told her. As I read this is what it said:

Bumblebee

I was running through the battle shooting at that lug-head Blitzwing, when Megatron came behind me and slashed at me, with his sword. I started to run and shot him with my stingers, but he shot back. I dodged it and ran for cover. When I raised my head, Megatron shot his fusion cannon which hit me in the neck. I felt a wave of pain and tried to scream, but only buzzes came out. I panicked, but I was too weak to get up. That's when I saw you, Nightrunner come running for me at full speed. I heard you scream for Ratchet, and sit beside me. When Ratchet came to me and told us that my vocalizer was permanently damaged, I nearly had a spark attack.

Nightrunner

I finished reading it out loud to everyone. Sari was gawking already.

"Shot dead in the neck…" I murmured to myself. It was completely shocking. When the communication screen beeped we looked at it.

Sentinel popped up onto the screen. I guess he saw me at the look on his face plates.

"You!" he snarled. I rolled my optic.

"Hey, look who it is, the old Maintenance Prime." I smirked. Optimus was already snickering.

I laughed and turned around and did a thumb up on Bumblebee. It was pretty funny with the look on Sentinel's face.

"Well, I'm coming to Earth to see what's going on." He said. I groaned and knew he just wanted to harass me. I pointed to digits to my optics then to Sentinel's. What really got me was he snarled at me and shut off the link. I just rolled my optics.

"He's coming to harass me isn't he?" I asked in a stressed and smug tone. Bulkhead just shrugged, Bumblebee buzzed something, and Optimus shook his head.

Finally the Elite Guard ship landed and stepped out the Autobot I learned Jazz, and the twins Jet fire and Jet storm. When they walked out I wasn't sure if they were happy or unhappy, it was hard to tell.

First thing was Sentinel spotted me, growled and looked at Optimus. "Why are you keeping a Decepticon in your base?" Sentinel asked in an angry tone.

"Sentinel, she's trying to get away from her father." Optimus sighed. Sentinel snorted and looked at me. I shrugged and he walked over to me.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen till it happened. He grabbed me by the scruff bar and went to the ship.

Ratchet was the first to respond, "Where do you think yer going?" He snarled. Sentinel looked at him and snorted.

"I'm taking her with me, to base." He answered and continued up the ramp. I jerked and tried to punch him but it was no use.

Bumblebee came running towards me buzzing angrily. When he reached Sentinel, he started trying to tackle him to the ground.

Sentinel pushed Bumblebee away and handed me to Jazz. He was dumbstruck and walked up the ramp blankly.

I screamed for Bumblebee until the ramp closed. "Bumblebee….." I whispered silently.

What was happening? They couldn't just take me like that! My optics blazed a hot red. I punched Jazz and ran for it. The twins took off after me, "Don't run and," Jetfire started, "Try to escape!" Jetstorm finished.

When I reached the exit, Ultra Magnus grabbed me by the scruff bar. I froze, thinking about the freedom I was so close to.

I growled and tried to fight off Ultra Magnus. I punched him square in the face, but it wasn't good enough.

I tried to kick him next, but I missed. I growled and went limp. No use, he was too strong.

When I was limp for ten breems, I suddenly jerked up and kicked him square in the chest. Ultra Magnus grunted and I escaped from his grasp.

I immediately ran and jumped off the ship. I was soaring through the air until something snatched me in mid-air.

I gasped when I recognized Starscream. I suddenly started fighting him off.

"Stop fighting, Nightrunner, it's no use!" He yelled in that high, scratchy voice.

I finally got tired after twenty breems. I panted and punched him lightly with the rest of my strength I had left in me.

"I wish I wouldn't have to do this but," Starscream sighed and I felt a sharp pain on my helmet. I started to get woozy and droopy.

"Wh-what did y-you d-d-do," I stammered and grasped my helmet. He shook his head.

"I hit you in the head which will knock you out in," Starscream started.

"Three,"

"Two,"

I started to get really woozy and tired.

"One,"

I started to really feel like passing out that moment.

"Just a little longer," He said.

I grasped my helmet big time and my optics started to shutter. I moaned and I dropped silent in his arms.

Authors note: What will happen with Nightrunner and Starscream? Figure it out in next chapter. Finally made it this far in pages! Only took like two days.

Anyways, here's the word count for all of you to read.

Just real quick, if anyone is a Christian please, pray for my little Bichon Frise, he has something wrong with him.

Ok, that's all I wanted to say.

Really here is the word count:

Word Count: 1,106


	8. Chapter 8 Home of Sin

Authors Note: Ok, I thank everybody for the reviews for last chapter! Sorry for the wait, so here it is.

Chapter 8

Home of Sin

I woke in the brig. My wrists were shackled to the ceiling, so I was left dangling. I peered around the room and looked twice when I suddenly seen a figure in front of me. It was Starscream.

I watched his every move in fright. He chuckled and got face to face with me.

"So you thought you could run away from the Decepticons?" He chuckled. I growled lowly and swung so my peds were flying to his face.

Starscream caught my foot, and stared at me. "What you starin' at, Screamer?" I teased. He only growled at me and grabbed my throat. I choked and tried to pry his digits off my neck.

"Get your hands off her!" Suddenly a voice yelled. I stared and saw Skystreak standing there with clenched fists.

"Skystreak, stay out of this!" Starscream growled. Skystreak ran up and kicked him between the legs.

"Uh…" I watched them. She ran up to me and snapped the stasis cuffs off my wrists and took off with me.

"We have to get out of here quick! I'm coming with you to the Autobots, NightRunner!" She yelled.

Suddenly, a tall figure loomed over us, making us stop in our tracks.

"Vhere do jou shink jour voing?" Came that annoying German accent. I servo palmed my face and stared at Blitzwing.

"Aww, does the wittle sparkling want to come wif us? How cute!" I cooed teasingly. Blitzwing shot his freeze cannon at Skystreak, but she dodged.

Skystreak and I ran around him and took off out of the base. "NightRunner, you need to fly!" She ordered. I froze. That was the one thing I was afraid of.

"Skystreak, I can't! I'm sorry; I'm just scared to fly…." I backed away. Skystreak looked at me and took my servo real quick and jumped off the cliff. I let the wind blow in my face plates while just staying silent.

I looked up and seen Starscream watching us fall. My seeker wings immediately, somehow, shot upward and I started floating.

"Skystreak, what's happening?" I asked nervously. She laughed.

"Your wings are making you hover." She replied. I silently said 'oh'. We flew to the Autobot base quickly. I ran inside with Skystreak beside me.

"DECEPTICON!" Bumblebee screamed and started shooting his stingers. I tackled Bumblebee to the floor and clamped his mouth shut.

"Bumblebee! Stop it, she has ran away from the Decepticon base!" I shouted in his face. He put up his stingers and threw me off.

Skystreak looked around, and then her optics fell on me. "Is this the Decepticon base?" She asked. I tapped my lower jaw and 'hmmed'.

"You know I really don't know it might be a monkey's nest." I snickered. Bumblebee immediately jumped up and growled.

"MONKEYS? WHO ARE YOU CALLING MONKEYS?" He nearly screamed. My optics doubled in size. He immediately lunged at me.

We started a tussle and I used my claws to my advantage. I scratched his face with my claws and he yelled in pain. He punched me in the tanks.

Bulkhead pulled Bumblebee away from me, and Ratchet picked me up by the wings. I shouted in protest, as for my wings were sensitive. "Yo! My wings!" I whined.

"Enough," Optimus said. I was about to say something but he shot me a stern glance. I shut my mouth.

"Hey, um, maybe we should show her how to use her holoform?" CometRacer said suddenly. Ratchet dropped me and walked off. I rubbed my wings growling in his direction.

"Good idea, CometRacer." Optimus said. I sighed in relief. CometRacer and I ran outside.

"Concentrate on becoming human," She instructed. I nodded and closed my optics. I fell static and I appeared on the ground in a human body.

"Good," CometRacer congratulated. I looked at myself and examined what I was wearing. Suddenly CometRacer put a mirror in front of me. I saw myself.

I had pitch black hair that was covering one of my optics, which were an unusual red. I had bright red highlighting on the bangs that were covering my optic, and I had a hoodie that was black and grey, also black and red baggy shorts. I also had what the humans called an iPod in my hoodie pouch.

"What do you do with this 'iPod'?" I asked. CometRacer grinned widely.

"Well of course! You put the audio receptor pieces in your ears then turn it on." She answered. I stared at it oddly. I turned it on and pressed play. Immediately music flooded my audio receptors that was soft.

"When you were standing in the wake of devastation."

"When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown."

"With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now."

"You were there impossibly alone."

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"

"You build up hope, but failure's all you've know."

"Remember all the sadness and frustration."

"And let it go."

"Let it go."

"And in a bursting light that blinded every angel."

"As if the skies had blown the heavens into stars."

"You felt the gravity of tempered grace."

"Falling into empty space."

"No one there to catch you in their arms."

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"

"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."

"Remember all the sadness and frustration."

"And let it go."

"Let it go."

"(Chorus) do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"

"(Chorus) you build up hope, but failure's all you've known."

"(Chorus) remember all the sadness and frustration."

"(Chorus) and let it go."

"Let it go!"

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"

"You build up hope, but failure's all you've known."

"Remember all the sadness and frustration."

"And let it go."

"Let it go…."

The song ended and I was in tears for how much it described me. My holoform went into tears.

The song broke me up at how much I really miss my sire.

Authors Note: YAY! I finally made it past 3 pages… 4 pages! Nothing really to celebrate about but really. I'm lazy… Thanks for the reviews in the past chapters everyone! Please favorite, review, and alert :D And Lightning Prime, a message for you:

Pleaaasseee get Transformers High updated! Lol, ;)


	9. Chapter 9 More New Arrivals?

Authors Note: Ok ok…. I'm getting lazy all the time. Soooo…. Here's the chapter :D Please do not complain. And the person who reviewed by the name of NightsRacer14's Friend…. Please review as 01Bumblebee. I got confused the last time.

Enjoy and please review. Message me your suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers (sadly) I only own NightRunner, Skystreak, CometRacer, and Birdwing. Also, try and point out a phrase used in one of the Transformers movies. I think it was Revenge of the Fallen, maybe the first movie. Just… Point it out.

Hint: It was used by Ironhide.

Chapter 9

More New Arrivals?

Skystreak and I were playing around near the forest. Bumblebee decided to stick around with us, just for the day.

"Hey, I'm going to go get us some energon cubes," Skystreak said as she walked off towards the Autobot base.

Bumblebee looked at me and began to say something. "NightRunner, I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday…." He mumbled the apology. I smirked.

"Did Ratchet get you up to this?" I teased. He shook his head.

"So… buddies?" He grinned sheepishly. I burst out laughing.

"Sure!" I said still laughing. Skystreak ran back to us with three energon cubes. She gave us the other two, and kept the last for her. Suddenly, we heard a painful scream.

Skystreak looked horrified.

"W-what was t-that?" She said shakily. I shrugged.

"Beat's me."

"Agreed."

We walked through the forest, searching for the scream. We found what it was.

Starscream and Megatron. Starscream defending his life as he was mercilessly ripped apart.

Skystreak immediately cried out, and came running towards Starscream. I gasped as I watched her jump in front of Starscream; Megatron immediately stopped his servo from bringing the sword down.

"No!" She cried out, tears streaming down from her optics. "Don't hurt him!" I ran out from my hiding place, jumping in front of Skystreak to make sure she didn't get killed.

"Step out of the way, youngling!" Megatron growled. She shook her head enthusiastically, still standing near Starscream.

"I won't let you hurt Starscream nor Skystreak!" I snarled. Megatron laughed and grabbed me by the scruff bar, bringing me face to face with him.

"You're so pathetic, just like your mother!" he half growled, half laughed. I scowled at him, a scowl you would not like to see again. Bumblebee charged out of the bushes and tackled Megatron.

I laid on the ground, thinking about Birdwing, my mother. Bumblebee brought me out of my thoughts when he snatched me up, carrying me like a sparkling while running. Starscream was doing the same with Skystreak.

"I will join the Autobots. I have had enough of being ripped apart!" Starscream yelled. I clutched to Bumblebee giving him the look of, 'Don't-you-dare-drop-me'. He rolled his optics and kept running.

We finally made it to the Autobot base. CometRacer shrieked when she saw Starscream. "THERE'S A DECEPTICON IN THE BASE!" She screamed. Starscream's optics grew wide. Skystreak had the face of 'oh-no, were-in-trouble'. I glared at CometRacer from Bumblebee's arms. He rolled his optics and literally removed his arms from under me, making me fall out of his arms! I hit the ground, glared at him aggressively, and got up.

All the Autobots ran into the room with their guns drawn. I slapped my helmet, and groaned. "Where's the 'Con?" Bulkhead demanded. I rolled my optics, as did Bumblebee.

"It's Starscream!" Ratchet yelled. Starscream gritted his dentals. I panicked and thought of one thing to do:

"HOLD YOU FIRE!" I screamed. They all froze.

"Why are you here?" Optimus demanded.

"I'm tired of being ripped apart by Megatron, I'm joining you guys." Starscream answered. Skystreak was still in his arms, and she was literally hugging him, visibly saying she couldn't stand being so far away from him.

"But he's a Decepticon!" CometRacer growled. Optimus sighed.

"NightRunner was a Decepticon, and we let her join." He said. CometRacer had confusion on her face.

"You're right…" She murmured. I shook my head as Skystreak literally dozed off in Starscream's arms. Bumblebee started laughing.

"I was afraid she would do this…." Starscream groaned. I burst out laughing at his annoyed face.

…

…

…

Later that day, I was lying in my room. CometRacer was already fast asleep. I just stared into the dark room, waiting for nothing.

Suddenly, I saw a black mask form at the back of the room. I grew frightened. It morphed into this black blob and stared at me.

I screamed as loud as I could as it charged for me. CometRacer jumped up, startled. Then she screamed when she saw it.

Optimus came running in our room. "What's going on?" He demanded. I started feeling dizzy as it was still charging for me. CometRacer kept screaming while pointing at it.

Optimus jumped into action, and started shooting at the blob. It dived into my chest, and I felt drained. Optimus didn't dare shoot at me.

CometRacer rushed to my side, shaking me. "Are you alright, NightRunner?" She panicked. I nodded but then shook my head. I fell unconscious.

Authors Note: Ok, so I was watching The Haunted on Animal Planet last night. The black maskish blob is called, an Energy Vampire. Their real and their VERY dangerous. They can suck the energy right out of you, leaving you paralyzed for days, weeks, maybe months. It can sometimes kill you.

Ok back to the story, I added the Starscream and Skystreak dozing off in his arms for fluff, and humor.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 A Life Changing Decision Part

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long… I got stuck on what happens next ;) Please review, and most of all, enjoy! Oh and, I only own CometRacer, NightRunner, Skystreak, and Birdwing. I don't own Transformers, and if I did, I would make the Decepticons win the war. ;) Oh and still, Venom belongs to one of my friends! Enjoy this chapter like it was your birthday! I am in need of suggestions so feel free to give me some suggestions! Seriously, please? Pretty please with energon on top? Ok, just read…. I'll end this author's note ;) Sooner or later….. Ok I'm trying to be humorous, so I'll end it now. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 10

Life Changing Decision

I groaned and held my aching helm. It felt like a migraine for Primus sake…. I looked around the room groggily. All I saw was a pink and blue figure sitting on the berth. Holy slag, it was CometRacer….

"How are you feeling, cous?" She asked worriedly. I stared at her like she was crazy for a second. She shrugged and laughed.

"Not feeling like my usual hyper, energy filled, crazy self…." I mumbled. CometRacer winced and looked away. I watched her.

"What's wrong, CometRacer?"

"Nothing!"

"I know there's something wrong…"

"There is not!"

"Oh yeah there is!"

"Prove it!"

"I know you very well."

CometRacer sighed in defeat. She looked away.

"NightRunner…." She said lowly. I cocked my head. Something was terribly wrong.

"Yes?" I asked. She buried her face plates in her servos.

"I-I heard t-that your father's l-l-looking for ya.. Even worse…. That spider-former, named Venom, is after you again…." She murmured. I gawked. WHAT?

I slammed my body against the berth and groaned. "Why me?..." I groaned. I just felt so weak…

We both heard gunshots and the smell of gun shells. We widened our optics and I tried to get up.

"We need to get out of the base. NOW!" CometRacer yelled. I got up weakly and she helped me to the door. We both slowly ran out of the room, and outside.

"I'm scared," CometRacer admitted. I laughed weakly.

"You're always scared, 'Racer!" I chuckled. Something loomed over us, according to the big shadow in front of us. I gulped and turned around. Just what we needed….

It was Venom. That big, broad shouldered, tall, and deadly, dark green and black mech. I whimpered and CometRacer gulped.

"What's the matter younglings?" He chuckled. I growled.

"Well, if you would leave us alone! We would be perfectly fine!" I shouted weakly. He grabbed my scruff bar and lifted me optic-to-optic. I gulped, then whimpered.

"Well, well, looks like someone's standing up for her friend." He growled. I gulped and CometRacer kicked him in the shin plating. He was barely affected.

His spiky green cybertronian hair (A/N: They have hair sometimes, it's just metal, like Elita One!) started to flow with electricity. We both gulped at the same time.

With his other servo, he put his index finger up, and a green orb started to form on his finger tip. He pointed it to the Autobot base, then the orb went flying forward, causing an explosion, blowing the base up.

I cried out. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed. He was lying under the debris, injured and leaking energon. CometRacer perked up.

"Bro!" She shouted, "Get up!"

My spark pounded hard, within my chest plates, it felt like it could come out….

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of what could happen…. Merry Christmas to everyone!


	11. Chapter 11 A Life Changing Decision Pt 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guys…. I've gotten lazy. :/ Well, here's the next chapter, so, please review… I only own NightRunner, CometRacer, Skystreak, Birdwing, and Fangtalon. I do not own Transformers! If I did, you would know, because I would make the Decepticons rule over Earth, and the Autobots die. I do not own Venom, a friend does.

Enjoy and please review…

Chapter 11

A Life Changing Decision Part 2

My processor pounded, thinking on what to do. That big, tall, green and black, broad shouldered, strong, rage filled, and destructive, red opticed monster loomed over my cousin and me. CometRacer, as usual, was cowering, whimpering, and trembling.

"Dang you, Venom!" I shouted, clenching my fists. Venom just laughed.

He grabbed me by the neck, bringing me face to face with him. I gulped, my blazing red optics dimming. "Hey! Stop that!" CometRacer squealed. I looked at her sadly.

"N-N-NightRunner?" CometRacer stuttered, clearly confused. I smiled a little bit, blazing red optics filling with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, CometRacer, b-b-but I want t-to go h-h-home." I stammered, smiling a little bit, dipping my head.

What was up with this? Why didI want to go home? Is it because I couldn't bear staying so far away from my sire? Venom let go of my neck, and let me down. My seeker wings twitched oddly, my optics flashing. I looked at CometRacer for a long time.

Suddenly I heard something, or someone. I saw Skystreak come running out, shouting curses at Venom.

"IF YOU LAY ONE SERVO ON HER, I'LL RING YOUR NECK CABLES YOU FRAGGING GLITCH! I'LL HAVE YOUR HELMET! AGH, YOU FRAGGING PITSPAWNED SON OF A GLITCH!" She screamed furiously, fuming madly, stomping over to Venom.

I was taken aback by her language.

"Oh… Uhh... Wow, 'Streak, you have quite the vocabulary…" I mumbled. Skystreak looked at me furiously, but not furious with me, but at the big lump of scrap in front of us.

"Oh, NightRunner, when I'm mad, I'm MAD!" She muttered. I looked away. 'I could tell' I thought.

"Skystreak, I'm going back to the Decepticons." I declared. Skystreak, like always, looked at me like I was crazy.

"NightRunner! Are you crazy? Megatron will kill you if you do!" She shouted, worry actually clear in her soft red optics. I grinned.

"Oh, he will alright, not if I fight back." I smirked. Skystreak understood the idea, mischief brightening into her optics. I nodded mischievously.

"Oh, that's not much of a good idea…." She murmured. I looked at her with one of my hard stares that she couldn't stand. Skystreak took one look at me, and flinched.

"What?" I glared. She shivered slightly.

"You look just like Megatron when you do that." She shuttered. I burst out laughing.

"I'm his daughter! What do you expect?" I laughed.

CometRacer came up behind me, poking me on the shoulder. "Ow, stop… What is it?" I asked. She motioned with her head over to the waiting Venom. I silently said 'oh', and walked to him.

"Come on, Skystreak, let's go home…" I said sadly. We followed Venom, but I stopped. I looked back, seeing Bumblebee laying on the ground, Ratchet checking over him. I bit my bottom lip, and dashed over to him. I hugged him quickly, running back to Venom and Skystreak.

"Bye, CometRacer…" I waved. She waved back reluctantly.

oOo

We walked along the forest, heading for the Decepticon base. We finally arrived at midnight. When we walked through the tunnels that ran through the Decepticon base, also an abandoned mine, it led us to the throne room.

I hesitantly walked in, suddenly having an idea.

I smirked mischievously, having a plan.

"Oh, it's so GOOD to be home!" I purposely shouted. That caught Megatron's attention.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Megatron snarled. I laughed out loud.

"Well, that's no way to greet your daughter when she comes home from a long time away." I said, mock hurt, putting my black and grey servo on my chest. Venom grunted, and walked away.

"You don't belong here!" Megatron bellowed. I flinched, shrinking back. Skystreak, for her, she literally started whistling.

"So the sister of the traitor, Starscream, has come too?" He glared meanly. I looked at him, the coldest glare I could manage on my face plates.

"Who says were traitors still? We could have chosen to stay here again, but no, you want us to leave!" I growled.

Megatron stared at me, a much colder glare on his faceplates.

I gulped.

"Fine, you can rejoin." He grumbled. I did a big whoop, doing an air punch.

Skystreak and I walked down the hallways, toward the REC room. I yawned, stretching.

"So good to be home!" I smiled.

We arrived in the REC room, and the room was almost empty with the same soldiers. I didn't recognize one of them, though.

He had bright red optics, lime green, black, and white. He had long sharp talons. He was also a youngling. He had spiked wrists, shoulders, and ankles. A Cybertronian cloth hood was covering half his head, shadowing the optics that glowed through the shadow.

"Whoa, who's the new guy?" I gawked. Skystreak shrugged.

We walked up to the new comer. I tapped his shoulder from behind, making him spin around.

"Hm?" He gave a questioning look.

"State your name, mech." I ordered. His deadly gaze softened.

"My name is Fangtalon." He greeted. I grunted.

"I'm NightRunner."

"Skystreak."

"Oh, okay." He mumbled.

Embarrassing thing, I started to blush.

Authors Note: Oh no! NightRunner has fallen in love! Oh well, she has to. :/ I mean it's in all stories, right? Eh...

NightsRacer14: Whoo, you go girl!

NightRunner: I don't wanna fall in love!

NightsRacer14: Too bad.

Fangtalon: What did you say, NightRunner?

NightRunner: Nothing O_O

NightsRacer14: Well, thanks for reading. I'm pretty much a failure at making stories. :/ Please review, suggestions are VERY welcome.


	12. Chapter 12 The New Femme

Authors Note: HUGE thanks to Prowls-little-angel for writing this wonderful chapter for me! Thank you so much, Prowls-little-angel! NightRunner belongs to me, so does Fangtalon. Starshooter belongs to Prowls-little-angel.

Chapter 12

The New Femme

"Nightrunner! Nightrunner!"  
>I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. It was too early for this!<br>With a sigh, whoever it was pulled the covers off me.  
>I looked at my clock...and my optics practically fell out of my helmet. Seven o'clock in the morning! That's the crack of dawn!<br>Then I saw who it was who woke me up...it was Fangtalon...and I was in my protoform...AH!  
>"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT THE CRACK OF DAWN?" I screamed, pulling my covers in front of me.<br>"Waking you up, that new arrival is arriving shortly," he informed.  
>"You mean, you are here to wake me up because some new bot is arriving?" I gawked.<p>

"Yep," he answered.

"At the crack of dawn?" I shrieked.  
>"Not my fault, if you want to argue your case, argue with your father, he's the one who sent me, with strict orders to make sure you're there when the newbie arrives, even if you're still in your protoform!" he growled.<br>I glared at him, the fragger; I'll be talking to Fangtalon about something called knocking when this is over...  
>"Fine, I'll come, just get out so I can get my armor on!" I snapped.<br>"Fine, just be out in five minutes, or I'm coming in," he said, turning and leaving.  
>I quickly got changed. No way am I risking him coming when I'm still in my protoform.<p>

oOo

I grumbled as I walked with Fangtalon towards the spacebridge, who the hell would come here at the crack of dawn anyway?  
>also, I HATED that funny feeling I was getting whenever I was near Fangtalon...the fact he was right next to me wasn't helping matters at all!<br>"What's eating you?" He mumbled.  
>"What?" what an intelligent answer...<br>"You get all moody scrunch up your optics when you're thinking hard about something," he stared at me.  
>"How do you know that?" I gasped.<br>"Easy, your father does it too," he chuckled.  
>Oh great, another thing I inherited from my psychopath of a father...<br>"Is it about the newbie?" I mumbled.  
>"I think it might be...I'll go along with it, no way am I telling him HES the cause!"<p>

"Yeah..."

"Yep, thought so, the rumors paint a dark picture of her..."  
>"Um, I kind of didn't pay attention to those bits..."<br>"Right, well, apparently, she has the dark powers of Unicron himself in her, but her mind has been claimed by Primus, sending her insane, she can fight like no-one before, she can take on whole armies and come out without a scratch, and she will either eat your spark and take it to Pit with her, or she will bless it and show it the way to the Well, it all depends on whether she is currently in the insanity of Unicorn, in which case she looks like a shooting star, a bringer of death and chaos, or in that annoyingly calm madness of the Primes"

"Wow..."

"Yeah, tell me about it and her ability also means that she can be either an Autobot or a Decepticon at wish"  
>"So, how did Dad get her here?"<br>"I suppose she is currently in a Unicron-induced madness"  
>"So we let a crazy bot here?"<br>"We let Frenzy stay don't we?"  
>that made me laugh, partly because it was true, the silver Cassette was completely INSANE, just no-one was willing to think or say that around Soundwave...<br>"Yeah, so she's either going to take our sparks to the pit, or bless me, it's fifty-fifty"

"Great"

"And, she's only a few years older than you"

"WHAT?"

"yep, she's about 13 vorns"

"whoa..."

"I know, so she's either someone to respect, or someone to run away from"

"Right"

Ok, this new femme was freaking me out...not that I'd ever admit it.  
>I mean, she only a couple of vorns older than me, and she's been freaking possessed for Primus's sake! POSSESED! And she's some sort of crazy triple-changer...actually, that's Blitzwing, never mind...she's some sort of psycho...nah, that's Hothead... Ok, she's this freaky triple-changer. Yeah, I like that one...<br>where was I? Oh yeah, freaking out about her!  
>Honestly, I think my Dads finally gone completely crazy...well, crazier than he already was...I mean, what if those things they say about her are true? I don't want to live with a crazy person!<br>Well, more than we already have anyway...no wonder the Autobots are winning...  
>"The space bridge is ready!" Lugnut called.<br>"Open it, and let her though!" Megatron barked.  
>Oh great, now she's going to here WHOA!<br>Everyone ducked and dodged out of the way. Why? Easy, there were shots coming through the space bridge! That's crazy! Why the pit wasn't that femme getting through ASAP?  
>"Oh, that on almost hit the space three meters beside me! Keep trying, you might actually hit me some day!" A voice yelled from inside the space bridge.<br>Who the pit was that? Whoever it was, they weren't half bad on the insults, and they sounded like they were having fun...  
>"Oh, come on! That one could've hit me! Afraid to hit a femme? How the pit are you lot winning the war? I mean, crazy, you guys can't even hit me! What, do you need me to have a target painted on me with a sign that says shoot me on me? That's just SAD, even Random Blitzwing can shoot better than you lot!" The voice shouted again.<br>Oh mech...This person is funny as Random!  
>"Oh, you guys are boring me; I'm going to go through the space bridge, into the Decepticons base on Earth, the place with all the organics now...and someone tell Sentinel if his chin was any bigger, he could fall over it!" The femme grumbled.<br>The shots stopped and the space bridge closed.  
>"Honestly, those Autobots shoot like scrap," she insulted them.<br>I peeked my head over the wreckage I was hiding behind to see...someone who I assumed was Starshooter.  
>She had brilliant orange Seeker wings, and her torso was a brilliant shade of cobalt blue that suited the orange perfectly. Her servos were a bright crimson, the same red as her optics.<br>She looked awesome!  
>"I assume you are Starshooter?" I guessed.<br>"That's my name, kicking aft is the game," she said cheerfully.  
>"Wow," I said.<br>She looked at me, and smiled.  
>"Hi there, you must be Nightrunner, heard loads about you on Cybertron, not all of it good, but better than your psycho creators' rep anyway," the femme said.<br>Did she just?  
>"Take a picture boys, it might last longer" she said, making most of the mechs blush, they had been staring at her frame, but she seemed pleased by the attention.<br>"Lemme guess, most of you have n idea why I'm here, believe those rumors about me, and Nightrunner is equally oblivious?" She raised an optical ridge.  
>Everyone nodded their heads.<br>"What are you talking about?" I demanded I didn't like this...  
>"I'm SUPPOSED to be your 'Guardian'" she said doing finger quotes...I'm pretty sure she got that off the humans... "But that's code for babysitter"<br>"WHAT?" I screeched. I was mad now!  
>"Hey, don't blame me, blame your creator, he's the one who got me over here for this job" she said shrugging, something that showed off her frame nicely.<br>(This bit is optional, depends on if Screamer is here or not. if he is, cool! if not...damn)  
>"Oh, I see the Tomato is here!"<br>"Don't call me Tomato!" Starscream yelled, going red from embarrassment.  
>"Ok then Dorito"<br>"Don't call me that!"  
>"Ok then my giant Dorito Chip of Doom..."<br>"That either!"  
>"Ok Screamer!"<br>"Where did you hear that?"  
>"It's your nickname dorito"<br>"Don't call me that!"  
>"Ok then my Dorito chip of Tomatoy doom"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

When Freedom Comes Chapter 13

Authors Note: I am so very sorry this took so long. I was caught up with Solid Love and being plain lazy... Anyway, anybody who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I lost them in a bet with Hasbro. *Cough* I only own NightRunner, Skystreak, Fangtalon, and CometRacer. Prowls-little-angel owns Starshooter/Starsha. Also a friend owns Venom. (Yes he is based off Dragonball Z, that's how he made his character...) Oh and he also owns Darkwing and Redgear. The boy is my friend. *Troll face* Oh and he also owns Poison! xD

He's 'Like a boss.' ;3

Enjoy and please review. Suggestions are very welcome. Like REALLY welcome..

By the way, this story will now be in Authors POV, since I am better at that..

Chapter 13

~Author's POV~

NightRunner watched Starshooter throw more ridiculous nicknames at Starscream, who was howling at her.

"Well, maybe if we hang you upside down by your ankles on a rope, we can call you the Giant Dorito chip of Doom!" Starsha smirked.

"Silence, Femme!" Starscream howled, outraged.

"Why don't you two stop bickering, before I kick Starscream in the spike," NightRunner sighed.

Starscream quickly threw his servos protectively over his groin plates. "You wouldn't dare, Youngling..."

She flared up her small black and deep red Seeker wings, growling lowly. "Wanna bet on that, Screaming Star?"

"Like you coul-" Starscream was cut off when NightRunner high kicked him in his poor spike...

"HIYAH!"

Starscream squeaked in a small voice, falling to his knee plates. He held his groin, Energon tears forming in his optics. "Ow.."  
>(AN: This is what happens when I get bored, and my fail sense of humor kicks in)

Starsha laughed at him, while Starscream let out a whimper.

"I'm liking zhis Femme all veady!" Random Blitzwing cackled from the background.

"Like me all you want, I'm single," Starsha grinned.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" NightRunner asked loudly.

Skystreak walked in, stretching. "Wuzzup..." she mumbled.

She then spotted Starscream. "Well, who did that?" Skystreak chuckled.

"I am very guilty," NightRunner raised her servos in mock surrender.

Then Megatron walked in, staring at Starscream. "Alright, who the slag made Starscream on the verge of tears by kicking him somewhere very sensitive?" he face palmed.

NightRunner once again raised her servo high in the air, a sheepish grin spreading across her black and grey face.

Megatron stared down at his daughter blankly. "Really, NightRunner?"

"Uh-huh," came the reply.

Next Venom came strolling in, standing nearly as tall as Megatron, maybe higher.

His green and black armor looked scuffed and dented, his black metal Cybertronian hair now golden, standing up in the air, crackling with electricity. "What happened here?" he rumbled.

"She happened," Skystreak pointed to NightRunner, who had the sheepish grin on her face still.

"Oh! Autobot spy right there!" NightRunner squeaked, causing Venom's muscles tense, whipping around and punching thin air with severe force.

He realized he had been pranked, turning furiously to the snickering Youngling.

NightRunner laughed, until the brute Mech lunged, snagging her by the scruff bar. NightRunner cried out when Venom brought her to optic level, growling lowly. "Listen up, Youngling. Do not fake up on me, or I will rip your little spark out, got that?"

"Y-yes sir," she gulped. Venom looked satisfied as he dropped her, but lowered her a bit before, so he didn't injure her from the fall.

Starscream had nearly recovered, and currently was trying to stand up.

"Fragging Youngling," he whimpered. Starscream stumbled out of the room, his Youngling sister, Skystreak, dashing to him to help.

Somebody else walked in unexpectedly.

Fangtalon.

NightRunner's spark did a complete backflip, as he came walking in, his scythe in one servo.

"H-hi," NightRunner forced out.

Fangtalon looked at her, his face completely hidden from the shadows, which were caused by the Cybertronian cloth hood, that hung over his face. Only his blood red optics glowed from the shadows.

"Hello," he grinned behind the shadows.

Go away, funny feeling! NightRunner thought.

Starsha stared at Fangtalon, "Alright who invited the Grimm Reaper?"

"I go as I please, Starshooter," he gripped his scythe.

"You forget I can wipe out whole armies without breaking a sweat," she growled.

Venom face palmed, before grabbing then both by the necks.

"If you're going to brawl, take it outside," he snarled.

Fangtalon snorted, as Starshooter rolled her optics.

Venom dropped them both, causing them to grunt when they hit the floor.

NightRunner walked towards the exit, as Megatron took notice.

"Venom, go follow NightRunner and see where she is going," Megatron ordered.

With a nod of his head, Venom followed NightRunner out of the exit.

NightRunner walked into the forest, unaware of the Mech following her. She took a turn, stopping when she saw a blue and light pink Femme standing in front of her.

Nobody could mistake those small attenas.

"Hi, CometRacer," NightRunner smiled gleefully.

"Hey there, Cousin," CometRacer grinned back.

The bushes started to russle, causing true two Cousins to jump around.

"Wh-who's there?" CometRacer gulped.

NightRunner flared up her wings, trying to look bigger.

Until a familiar tall and muscular Mech stepped out.

"Venom!" NightRunner narrowed her optics.

Venom glared at the Autobot next to her, his blood red optics flashing dangerously.

Suddenly his optics flashed to gold, his hair beginning to stand up, turning gold as well.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Venom roared, his muscles bulging.

CometRacer shrieked, darting behind NightRunner.

Venom's tail tip opened up, making its way to the Youngling behind NightRunner.

"Hey! Don't absorb her!" NightRunner snarled.

"Get out of the way, NightRunner!" Venom shoved her out of the way, advancing on the cowering Femling in front of him.

"N-no! Get away!" CometRacer cried out, running away. She picked up speed, before she hit a tree. Her helmet was dented in the side.

"Ow..." she rubbed at the dent, before facing the giant Mech in front of her.

The tail swooshed down, attempting to absorb CometRacer.

(A/N: Almost out of ideas... o3o Trying to make this chapter long...)

oOo

Meanwhile!

Darkwing smiled sinisterly, advancing on Redgear.

A boy widened his eyes, yelling at Redgear, "Look out! He's got a kukri!"

Darkwing cackled, before stopping when...

"Tsh, forget that," Redgear scoffed. "I got a spoon."

"Oh no! He's got a spoon!" both the boy and Darkwing ran for the hills.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~Back with NightRunner, Venom, and CometRacer...~

"VENOM!" NightRunner screamed, jumping in the air, only making it to his waist.

"Stay out of this, NightRunner!" Venom snarled, grabbing her by the scruff bar, and hanging her from a branch by it.

"Hey!" NightRunner protested angrily, kicking about trying to get out.

Venom shook his head, before turning back to CometRacer.

That was, if she was there...?  
>Where was she?<p>

He snarled angrily, before grabbing NightRunner by the scruff bar, and yanking her off the branch roughly.

"Ow! Can't you be gentle?" she cringed.

Until she saw something yellow...

NightRunner smirked, realizing it was Bumblebee in the bush, who gave her a thumbs up.

He snuck out of the bush, getting behind Venom, who was oblivious to what he was doing.

Bumblebee blew a raspberry at the brute Mech, before doing an Irish Jig behind him.

Venom tilted his helm, before turning around.

Nothing?

Bumblebee had dived back in the bushes, hiding.

Venom turned back around, giving the yellow Mech the chance to run back out. He did so, now shaking his aft at Venom, slapping it three times.

NightRunner giggled, watching.

"What are you laughing about, Youngling?" Venom asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, smiling.

Bumblebee proceeded to snap off a big branch, taking a baseball stance behind Venom. 'Bee wiggled his lower half, before raising the branch and smacking Venom across the aft with it.

He roared, whipping around.

"What's up, 'Con?" Bumblebee grinned, still holding the branch. He quickly ran away, faster than he ever imagined. "Bye, sucka!"

Venom growled lowly, walking off with NightRunner.

(A/N: I'm in a Harley Davison shop. o3o)

"Should just finish what I was testing," he muttered.

"What is it?" NightRunner asked curiously.

"I'll show you when we get back to base."

Venom trekked on towards the entrance, finally letting go of NightRunner.

"Come," Venom rumbled, taking her to his quarters. When they entered, there was a small and weak Mech inside a tube with strange liquid.

"Wow..." NightRunner gazed in awe at the Mech, who seemed to barely be hanging onto consciousness.

Venom went over to some controls, punching in a few things. "Time to make this work..." he smirked.

Suddenly the tank electrified, causing the Mech inside to scream in agony.

Said Mech kept screaming, squeezing his optics shut. His body gained muscle, as well as he grew taller.

"What are you doing?" NightRunner yelled.

"Silence, it's working!" Venom mumbled.

Finally the electricity stopped, the Mech inside ceasing his screams. Venom opened the tube, the newly muscular and tall Mech tumbling out.

"You're name is Poison," Venom told the Mech. Poison nodded his head, now examining his new body and muscles.

"Primus, Venom, what did you do?" NightRunner gawked.

Poison looked down at NightRunner, tilting his head. "Is this.. Your daughter?"

NightRunner looked offended. "No I am not!" she glared.

"She's Megatron's daughter," Venom rolled his optics.

"Ah," was all Poison said.

(A/N: Out of ideas... D:)

Authors Note: Was this long enough? Was it okay? Terrible? Please Review and tell me your opinions! I am in desperate need of suggestions. Don't be shy to tell me. Either PM me or Review me your suggestion. Thanks!

Again, sorry for the maybe four month wait. o3o

And hello a certain buddy who may be reading this... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! o3o...


	14. Chapter 14

When Freedom Comes Chapter 14 Authors Note: NOOOOOOO! MY TOASTER WON'T WORK! My sweet, sweet pop tarts can not be eaten! D: *Crying in back ground* Anyway... *Sniffle* Here's chapter 14... NightRunner do the disclaimer... *Sniffle* NightRunner: Our idiot Authoress is having a breakdown because of her toaster. =_= Eh, she doesn't own Transformers, only me, Skystreak, and CometRacer. Her friend owns Venom and Poison. And a guest is appearing! Say hello to the readers, Dalek! Nevermind, he's with Bumblebee. :/ Dalek: No, I went searching for your pudding. =) NightRunner: Oh, umm, okay... Well, say hello to the readers, please. Dalek: Hi. =D NightRunner: .-. Anyways, please Review and enjoy mostly. She really needs suggestions badly. You okay back there, Rose? I'm fine. T~T NightRunner: Here's Chapter 14... Dalek: D= *Sits with a shirt saying 'Im With Noob' and an arrow pointing to Rose* =) *Sniffle* Stupid toaster... Here's Chapter 14... NightRunner walked out of Venom's lab, boredom taking over her circuits. She had an idea, going to the exit. She snuck out of the Decepticon base, and into the woods. NightRunner slickly edged through Detroit, making her way to an old plant. She knocked on the garage door, waiting for someone to open up. The door opened up, Bumblebee in the entrance. NightRunner grinned widely. "Hey there, Bee," she greeted cheerfully. She now looked to Bumblebee's shoulder. There sat a teenager. He waved, smiling. What the slag? "Who are you?" NightRunner cocked her helm. "Oh me? I'm- Never mind," he face palmed, before looking back at the Youngling. "He refuses to tell his name," Bumblebee shrugged. The the teenager yelled, clinging to Bee's shoulder. "Hey!" he shouted. "Oh, sorry," Bumblebee laughed. NightRunner muttered something, before saying, "Well, what can we call you?" "Oh, I earned the nickname Dalek," the teenager replied. (A/N: Sorry, buddy, I ruined your personality... xD) "Why do they call you Dalek?" NightRunner asked, tilting her helm. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Dalek shouted, hitting Bee upside the head with a stick. "Ow!" Bumblebee whined. "What the slag was that?" "Oh, this? Meet Mr. Epic Stick," Dalek smirked. "Say hello." "Hello," NightRunner had something similar to a wiggly face... (A/N: Like this! :3) Dalek hit Bee again with the so called 'Mr. Epic Stick.' Bumblebee whined again, plucking off Dalek by the back of his shirt. "Hey!" Dalek grinned. "I can fly~" He now started flapping his arms up and down. Bumblebee dropped Dalek, making NightRunner dive forward and catch him. "Still, real reason why they call you Dalek?" NightRunner panted, lying on her front. "I'm a Whovian," Dalek smiled. (A/N: I totally ruined your humorous personality. D: I can't get as funny as you... =3=) "You're not a human?" NightRunner gaped at him. "No, no, I'm human, I mean I'm a big fan of Doctor Who," Dalek scratched his head. "What's a Dalek then?" the Decepticon Youngling threw another question at him. "A thing that looks like a salt shaker, has an eye stalk, gun looks like an egg whisker, and his other arm looks like a toilet plunger," he explained. "They think their superior to all, scream 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!' came from a planet called Skaro, and they try to destroy all 'inferior' life forms." "That's... Weird," NightRunner was already wide opticed by the end. "Oh, where do the Autobots hide their pudding?" Dalek smiled. "Far left cabinet in the REC room by the Energon and oil," NightRunner answered simply. Dalek smiled evilly, making Bumblebee wince. "CometRacer! Hide the pudding!" Bumblebee called frantically into the base. Dalek had already ran in, for the REC room. NightRunner rolled her deep red optics, shaking her head. Dalek came running back out with a small container of pudding and a spoon. "Yum," he grinned. He dug into the pudding, happily 'nomming' on it. "So, how's life with the Decepticons? Horrific rooms full of morons?" Dalek asked, still nomming on his precious pudding. "Weird, funny, prank filled, and scary," NightRunner twitched. "Please do tell," Dalek grinned. (A/N: Yep, buddy, your personality is Chop Sui. o3o) "Weird as in the Decepticons, funny as in weird things we do, prank filled with Starsha pranking Starscream, and scary as in Venom," NightRunner took a long breath after she finished. "Who's Venom?" Dalek questioned, while Bumblebee seemed to growl in hatred at the name. "Um, he's a very tall Decepticon, muscular, slightly bulky, green and black, spiky black Cybertronian metal hair, blood red optics, and once kidnapped me," NightRunner ranted, her somewhat blue visor flashing. "Cool," Dalek blinked. Authors Note: NOOOO SO SHORT SO SORRY SO WEIRD AGHH! *Facedesk* T.T I'm out of ideas! SEND ME THEM PLEASE DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE AN ACCOUNT OWNER OR NOT... D: I might have to shut this story down... I feel hardly nothing for it anymore. I might continue of you readers help me along this rough road. IMPORTANT: I am struggling to update Solid Love so badly because I have no suggestions or ideas whatsoever... So, give me a bit more time. I know it has been so many months, but it's hard. Sorry for all the waiting... D: Hope you understand. Bye! Please review and suggestions are as welcome as kit-kats! :D 


	15. Chapter 15

When Freedom Comes Chapter 15 Authors Note: Wowwwww! Thank you so much, liliCartman, who gave me so many suggestions that might keep me going for a few chapters. Bless you, liliCartman. I hope you guys will enjoy this. I only own Skystreak, CometRacer, Birdwing, NightRunner, and Dalek owns himself. All the others belong to Hasbro. Please enjoy and Review. "Well, I'm going to hit the road somewhere," NightRunner fake yawned. "It's quite late." Bumblebee looked like she was being suspicious or something and narrowed his blue optics, "Okay then..." "Bye!" Dalek waved while grinning enthusiastically. NightRunner ran on ahead into the nightly dull city of Detroit and into the forest. She sat by a tree sighing, looking up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. ~ Birdwing's POV ~ The tall Femme Seeker sat by a flowing Energon fountain with tears in her blue optics, seeking to be pondering over something. "After all those things he said... I never thought he'd kill me," she sniffed, burying he face in her servos. - Flash back - Megatron held Birdwing close to him, resting his chin on the top of her helm. She looked up, his blood red optics looking into her sweet blue ones. "I love you, Megatron," Birdwing murmured. "I love you too, Birdwing," he replied back, closing his optics and kissing her lip plates. Birdwing closed her optics and kissed him back. Her spark fluttered and did a back flip of joy. Love and care was flowing through their Spark Bond, both of them feeling the passing emotions between them. - End Flash Back - Birdwing started sobbing into her servos, her entire frame trembling. ~ NightRunner's POV ~ NightRunner got up and walked deeper into the forest and down the steep cliff, staring far off into the distance. She walked through the river to the beaten up body of her Creator. The stream seemed to have not moved the body of the Seeker, letting her rest in peace on the sharp rocks instead. "Mama.. I miss you..." NightRunner whispered, kneeling by the off lined body. "Primus please bring her back!" the Youngling started to wail. "I'll do anything! Just bring her back she was my Mama and I loved her so much! Please, anything I can do I will!" Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and embrace her against a frame. It felt so... Loving... And safe... NightRunner looked up to see her Sire standing there. She was confused at why he chose this moment to show up and actually let the emotions flow through the Sire and Creation bond. The blockage finally went away that he'd placed a long time ago. She could feel the love, care, and constant comforting feelings in her spark. NightRunner shook her head slowly, then a bit faster. She hugged his leg tightly, burying her face in his armor. Megatron picked her up and held her against his broad chassis. "Primus, hear us please. Bring back her mother and the love of my life," Megatron whispered, looking down at the off lined body of Birdwing. He turned to leave, but he heard a splash and a rock breaking. Megatron whipped around and saw his Sparkmate's body give a jolt. Birdwing's body curled in and quiet crying could be heard. "B-Birdwing?" Megatron ran over to her, putting down NightRunner near a rock. He sat on his knees and took her servos in his, revealing Birdwing's tear-stained face plates. "L-Love?" Birdwing stuttered confusedly, "H-how? I was i-in the well of A-Allsparks..." "But your alive and that's all that matters, I'm sorry I killed you, I was blinded by rage," Megatron blurted out quite uncharacteristically. "I know it's alr-" Birdwing was cut off when Megatron's lip plates met hers. He separated after a few seconds and looked into her blue optics. "How long has it been since that happened?" she smiled. "Eww!" NightRunner squeaked from the rocks. "Seriously!" Birdwing smiled even wider, got up off her knees and ran across the rocks, splashing water up in the air with each stride she took. She swept her dear Youngling up and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek over and over. Birdwing took her thumb digit and brushed her cheek plate with it, looking into her daughter's optics. "I missed you," she whispered, hugging NightRunner. Megatron walked over and hugged them both unsuspectedly. "Woah, Dad, since when did you hug us? Who killed you and put an imposter in?" NightRunner gasped. Megatron chuckled and swept up Birdwing bridal style who still had their daughter. He kisses Birdwing's lip plates again and hugged her against him with NightRunner. "No matter how angry I get, no matter how evil or how much I hurt either of you, just remember. Tell no one of this or what I said," Megatron muttered. "I.. You..." he mumbled. Birdwing grinned, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "I love you both," Megatron blurted out. NightRunner nearly had a spark attack in her mother's arms at those words, "Who are you!" Megatron and Birdwing laughed together. "You just witnessed Megatron's nice side," her mother smirked. "Oh.. Goodie.. There's a good side to him," NightRunner snickered. Megatron rolled his optics in close irritation as she snickered. Authors Note: Short chapter, yes, but I have more ideas thanks to the lovely Madam/Sir named liliCartman. :3 Thanks, Lili. Hope you enjoyed. ;) And sorry for the long wait! 


End file.
